Iisho Ni
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: [COMPLETE][One Shot][RayTyson][Bday gift for NickyNat] Sometimes it takes at least a kiss to keep the fangirls away, and maybe all a girl needs is her gaydar…


Tke: right, well as I said, this is a birthday gift, so yeah.

Ray: **_sleeping on chair, feet propped up on the computer_**

Tke: RAY GET OFF THE COMP!

Ray: **_glares_** how about you shut up so I can sleep?

Tke: **_pouts as Ray goes back to sleep_** stupid neko-jiin, what does Tyson see in you anyways?

Tyson: VV just don't ask.

Tke: okay…. well.. Happy 18th Nicky-Nat-chan! Hope everyone enjoys!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Title**: Iisho Ni

**Authoress**: Tke-chan

**Couplings**: Ray KonXTyson Kinomiya

**Warnings**: yaoi, humor, fangirls, physco-ness…

**Dedication**: To Nicky-Nat-chan, happy 18th!

**Summary**: One ShotRayTyson Sometimes it takes at least a kiss to keep the fangirls away, and maybe all a girl needs is her gay-dar…

**Note**: Iisho Ni is Japanese for "yours and mine"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

If there was one thing that could shock the world more it was that Tyson was running.

In fear.

Oh yes.

It's true.

Kinomiya Takao (or to his close and special friends, Tyson) was running in fear and horror.

From what, you ask?

Fangirls.

Duh.

"QUICK, GET HIM!"

"I SAW HIM GO THIS WAY!"

"DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!"

Yes.

World Beyblading Champion for three years running now, Kinomiya Tyson, was running to save his scared little ass. Tyson WASN'T scared when it came to Kai ordering to drop to the ground and do five hundred pushups before the team could go back off the mountain. Tyson WASN'T afraid when Hillary started to rant about him taking even more training. (He let out a huff; Kinomiyas do NOT get pudgy). Tyson WASN'T afraid when Kenny answered everything in computer talk and Tyson had to fix his beyblade without Kenny's help.

Amazing how a couple of girls could change his attitude so fast.

Tyson paused to catch his breath; quickly he stopped when he heard the girls again. '_Oh shit, where do I go now?_'

"Tyson? Weren't you supposed to be waiting at the dojo?"

Tyson grabbed his companion, stuffing the other male in the bush next to him before jumping in himself. The girls ran passed and the two males went tumbling down the hill because the bush couldn't fit two teens.

"Ow, mind telling me why you shoved me into a bush, Ty?"

Tyson blinked, looking up at the person.

Kon, Ray.

Tyson's boyfriend.

"Hehehe… hiya Ray, how you doing this bright, sunny, cheerful morning?"

Ray shook his head, standing up and offering a hand to his teammate, "It's afternoon Ty."

"Ohohoho… so it is…"

Ray sweatdropped.

"Those girls looking for you?"

Soon Tyson had resorted to babbling, causing Ray's sweatdrop to run down his head.

A few minutes passed before Tyson took a deep breath.

"So, why are you wondering the streets Ray?"

"I'm on break." Ray answered shortly, "Getting groceries." Ray held up the slightly ripped bag to prove it.

"Oh my GOD!" Tyson grabbed the bag, "The bag has a HOLE!"

Ray seemed unimpressed towards his boyfriend's scream, "Yeahhhh… that would happen if you were pushed down a hill with sharp objects."

Tyson continued to stare at the bag.

It was no secret that Ray worked at his family's restaurant, that's why they got dozens of fangirls flocking there. Occasionally, Tyson worked with Ray part time if he needed money.

"Oh man, we gotta get this a new bag!"

"Erm, yeah… and you a new uniform."

Tyson looked down to were his boyfriend was pointing.

The blue jacket of his school uniform had been pulled off, now at the bunk of the tree behind them, the white shirt Tyson wore underneath was cut open. There was a big gash from one stomach side of the shirt to the lower side of the stomach on the other side. Tyson's stomach starting to make itself visible from under the white clothe.

"Oh, GREAT."

"Let's get to my apartment, it's closer than the dojo."

"Deal."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Oh come ON Ray, PLEASE let me keep it?" Tyson pouted.

"Forget it." Tyson pouted.

"It's just an outfit."

"So? I can't have any mini-Rays or anything running around."

"Hmmmm…"

The outfit was normal Ray-wear. White Chinese shirt, yellow ties, red sash belt, baggy black pants, black slip on shoes, Tyson could've sworn he could've been a mini-Ray if he tried hard enough.

"Maybe I should've just given you the shirt." Ray answered wearily, handing his bluenette boyfriend a mug of Chinese tea.

"But then it would be clashy, it's either 100 Ray, or none."

Sweatdrop on Ray's part, what was he, a memento or something?

"Besides, we have training today!"

…

Training?

Kai didn't tell Ray there was any training.

"Yeah, I heard Kai say that he wasn't gonna let us know until last minute, that way it gives him an excuse for more training." Tyson wrinkled his nose at their team captain's plan.

"Well, extra training is good, Ty."

"Yeah, that only helps if you're not the one getting grilled by Kenny, Hillary, and Kai."

"When IS Training?"

"Eight tonight, Kinomiya dojo."

"Hmm…" Ray looked quickly at his now-empty mug, what kind of training was it?

"Weight." Tyson answered simply.

Ray's eyes narrowed in his lover's direction, the look Tyson gave told Ray everything, "Stop using Dragoon to read my mind."

"Meany."

'_God, training will be a pain in the ass._'

"I don't think it'll be too bad since we'll be there on time."

"STOP IT TYSON!"

"Hehehehe…"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

When Ray opened his apartment door he did not expect to see three girls giggling like mad on his doorstep.

"Hi Ray-sama, may we inquire as to where Takao-sama is?" One girl, a girl with long black hair and glowing green eyes seemed to ask.

Ray blinked, looking behind him. Tyson had fallen asleep as he was in the middle of playing Kingdom Hearts 2. Ray knew he fell asleep because as he reading over the new menu for the restaurant, Tyson's head landed on his shoulder and Tyson began to drool randomly in his sleep.

"Your inquiring asses need to know he is sleeping right now and does have time to play pretty, pretty princess."

There was a giggle from one of the girls in the back, whether it was from the brunette or the blonde, Ray didn't know.

What Ray DID know was he had to call the cops.

Unfortunately, Ray had been pushed back, forced onto his couch with a bunch of creepy girls standing over him and Tyson's sleeping body.

"Erm…"

"So is it true?" Drawled out the brunette, a certain twinkle in her hazel eyes.

"Is what true?"

"You are gay?" The blonde piped up.

"And your dating Takao-sama?" The raven asked.

The brunette seemed to be deep in thought.

The raven-haired girl smirked, looking over at the brunette girl beside her, "Tke-chan, your gay-dar."

"Her WHAT?" Tke-chan, was that a CODE name or SOMETHING?

"Nicky-Nat-chan, he's gay, 100."

"Good."

"That's all we needed to know Ray-sama, thank you for your time." The blonde smirked, bluish-green eyes glistening as the three girls ran out of the apartment.

Ray sat there, dumbfounded.

"MMMmmmmnnnnn…" Tyson rubbed his eyes sleepily, "What's going Ray?"

Ray hadn't moved.

"Why's your hand on my ass?"

Stupid gay-dar.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: see Nicky-Nat! When you ask for bday presents I GIVE!

Ray: what happened to that kiss?

Tke: didn't want to add it, would've changed the story.

Ray: uh huh.

Tke: reviewers get plushies of chibi Tyson playing a chibi PS2 with a chibi Kingdom Hearts 2, and complete with a chibi TV of chibis Sora and Roxas on it. BUT ONLY IF YOU REVIEW!


End file.
